A memory controller is an integrated circuit located on the motherboard, or processor die, within a computer system that manages the flow of data to and from a main memory device. Particularly, memory controllers include logic necessary to read and write data to dynamic RAM (DRAM). A component of the logic includes a clocking architecture to carry out transactions with the DRAM.
The clocking architecture typically includes special delay locked loops (DLL) that are used to transmit de-skew and receive de-skew. However, the conventional clocking architecture implements a relatively large number of logic components to control all de-skewing for a single memory controller channel.